The dielectric constant of a porous structure may be significantly lower than a conventional dielectric material. Replacing the conventional silicon dioxide with a low-K dielectric material of the same thickness reduces parasitic capacitance noticeably, thus enabling faster switching speeds and better heat dissipation.
Accordingly, a low-k interconnect structure and a fabrication method thereof is proposed.